


Taste Tongues

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie thinks of something one night as he's hanging out with his friends. Of course no surprise there, Richie himself is the one who starts something else about it.Oneshot/drabble





	Taste Tongues

Eddie Kaspbrak took a deep breath. His eyes were scrunched up slightly, nose wrinkled. He had just thought of something, to be perfectly honest, and even if it was weird he never could stop himself from speaking his mind on certain topics. 

"...do you guys realize we never stop tasting our own tongues?" he blurted out. 

"Ew," muttered Beverly. 

"Then why don't I taste yours for a change?" said Richie with a smirk. 

All the others turned to look at him. He really was an idiot. How would Eddie react though? 

"...that is  _so_ unsanitary." 

It's not like he was wrong. 


End file.
